


Blade and Honey

by the_winter_solstice



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha! Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, beta! Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_solstice/pseuds/the_winter_solstice





	Blade and Honey

欢爱之后，他喘息着，仍伏在他身上，说：“给我一个孩子，Bucky，为我孕育一个你和我的孩子。”  
他望向alpha盈满依恋的深邃两眼，很想说“你想要什么我都愿意给你”，结果他只是说，“Steve，我是个Beta……”  
Alpha如临大敌般抱紧了他、深吻封住beta本要说的后半句。

然而Bucky还是不解风情地在接吻结束之后如实相告：“Steve，你不应该对此过于期待，beta能够成功受孕的几率不足一成。”

alpha的结还硬邦邦地楔在他身体里面，但beta的生理构造决定了Bucky光滑狭窄的通道无法锁住它。他们暂且沉默着，无望而安静地感受着静止般的温存，交合的部分仍黏糊糊地相贴着，Bucky空荡荡的子宫暂且被Steve的体液灌地结结实实、尚未消退的结暂且也还填在那里、仿佛只要它在那里呆得足够久就能让Bucky怀上一肚子的宝宝。

Bucky夹紧了两腿圈在Steve的腰上——他当然知道这也没办法阻止结的消退，到时候Steve的种子怎样播撒进去，就几乎原数怎样倒流出来——他只是想借由这亲密的动作来让他的alpha知道：你看你看，我还没放弃呢，我会愿意试遍了所有的法子。咱们还有时间，咱们还有力气，说不定真的会有一个孩子。

心领神会的alpha垂下眼睛、吻了吻beta的眉心，又更奋力地顶了顶胯部，两手巴着Bucky的双肩往下拽。然而结还是会随着亢奋的消失而散掉，体液还是会沿着入口流出来冷掉。这次也还是不成吧。

尽管Bucky已经回到神盾、回到了自己身边，但越是这样，Bucky那急于赎罪般地不要命地一次又一次地跑出去“干脏活儿”，更让Steve迫切的需要个能牵绊住Bucky的什么也好，只要能让Bucky在执行危险任务的时候心底发紧地想到“这世界上还有个小家伙需要我”而尽可能地减少不要命的行为便足矣；另一方面，Bucky是个Beta，永远无法完成真正意义上的结合，没有结合的同床共枕令Steve急于找到个能够让他们联系起来的什么也好。  
Steve需要一个他们的孩子，他需要填满他，让Bucky负上一个9磅重的证据整9个月，看他的棱角被这小东西给磨得温润，看他用全部心思血气滋养这Alpha酿造在他身体里的甜美生命，体尝沉甸甸的心悸气促夜不能寐——到那时alpha会温柔的从背后抱住给尽安慰，历尽身体被撕裂的分娩——到那时alpha会一直握住他的手听他隐忍的呜咽，疼得撕心裂肺地哺育这孩子——到那时alpha会亲吻他的头发说爱你们。一切一切于Steve，得是美不胜收，得是死而无憾。  
而最美好不过在于，孩子成长的过程中，会越长越像他或他，会学着喊daddy和papa，会在双亲中有了小偏心，会争抢一切他们企图二人世界的时间，会软绵绵黏糊糊的腻着他们两个，这确凿无疑的关系的证据。  
Steve非得要这证据不可。

“我想要个男孩儿，这样我就可以叫他James了，James Lucky Rogers.他会成为下一个Captain Rogers.”  
Lucky – 一个不小心听起来就会很像是Bucky，这是Steve的小小心思。  
Steve的嘴唇贴上Bucky的小腹，那里依旧平坦如砥。从开始做准备至今已一年有余，Bucky虽没说一句但始终对alpha有求必应，日行一善的交合并没让他成功受孕，他感到灰心也感到轻松。Steve则从没打算放弃。  
他一路亲下来，把脸埋在Bucky的两腿之间，Beta的器官几乎嗅不到任何气味，但那温度让人着迷。  
“我爱你，Buck,给我一个孩子。”  
温柔的进入，震颤，喘鸣，alpha的欲望埋在Bucky的身体里涅槃。

【这次大概也不成吧。】这想法的出现，让Bucky几乎无心感受这场性事本身带来的兴奋跟喜悦。他想起生理教育课上说过，beta是天生的工作者，他们几乎不会分泌任何信息素，尽管多数有排卵现象，但周期并不固定，且体内的微环境极不利于着床。  
Bucky无奈的摇摇头，他不觉得自己会幸运到能拥有一个Steve的孩子。

然而好的事情终于还是发生了。  
这天Bucky羞涩为难地推开了Steve的拥抱，说着“最近都不太方便在一起了呢”，换来alpha不置信且压抑兴奋的关切目光，Bucky点了点头道“已经8周了”。Steve近乎冲动而后迅速节制下来轻手轻脚地横抱起为他孕育后代的恋人，用自己的额头贴上对方的，蹭了蹭鼻尖：“要为这小东西禁欲上半年多呢，真是想想就头疼。”

Steve始终无法释怀的是，即便在Bucky已经带着20余周身孕的当下，beta仍旧选择不向任何人公开他们的关系，因而这个孩子的存在也仅仅是他们两人和产科医生之间的秘密。Bucky甚至没有休假，腰身上里三圈外三圈的缠着腹带行动依旧。Steve开始怀疑他的beta是否真的想要这个孩子，然而他又哪里知道Bucky的担忧。刀尖上走惯了的人，是不敢贸然停下的，唯恐一个不小心就万劫不复——他自知自己作孽太多，想要他这条命的人数都数不过来，他也自知自己死不足惜，但是Steve的孩子不能有万一——他唯有继续前行，像架永动机般，只有如此才不会让人发现冬兵身上出现的变化，才不会给他人可乘之机。尽管Steve无数次承诺好好保护他们，但防不胜防这道理他太懂得。他不惧杀戒大开，他只要一切如常，待到平安诞下Steve的子嗣方能松一口气。

数周后他在一次行动中被HYDRA的余孽生擒。三天了仍未等到神盾的后援，Bucky知道只能靠自己逃出生天。  
又等了一天，终于他趁着换牢房的当子逃脱。彼时Bucky已四天没进食且接近脱水，右手掌骨至少三处骨折，他知道以自己的状况根本跑不远，只能兵行险招。  
铐在一起的两手从墙上被解下时直接往下砸中那警卫员的后脑，他没时间打开手铐，只迅速从尸体上摸出把短刀。  
他抬起脖子，飞快地给自己割了喉，小心避开颈动脉，因而伤口虽然吓人却暂时危及不到性命。连跑都没跑，只是等着警铃作响中捶胸顿足赶来的管理层人员把他三两下子塞进车里紧急送医——HYDRA的确希望尽快将冬兵除之后快，但他们更需要活口。之后的事情就顺利得多，伤口被简单止血后，他只靠手肘就废掉了负责押解的两人，用夺下来的枪指着司机一路开回神盾，下车前他往那司机脑袋里送进了一颗子弹。  
最终是13带人把Bucky送到了医院，推进手术室时，下身已让血和羊水湿透掉。  
裤子被剪开的过程里，他忽然想到什么似的奋力坐起来，揪住麻醉医师的领子，他想要说句话，但是气流直接从喉部的伤口漏出来，腾下一只手来捂住脖子上的切口，他用尽全力嘶扯着嗓子吐出这一句：  
“No anaesthesia.”  
他的孩子已经要被迫早产，绝不能让任何药剂对胎儿造成潜在的影响。  
从腹壁到子宫被层层割开，他一直咬住嘴唇让自己维持清醒，直到婴儿啼哭声震天震地回响，被告知是个4磅6盎司重的男孩儿，器械护士惊惶地倒抽一口凉气“腹腔里有出血！”。有面罩扣在脸上。他昏昏欲睡。

醒来时他发现的第一件事情，是他发不出声音；第二件事是他的一只手正被Steve抓着捂在那张涕泪狼藉的脸上。  
“对不起，Buck,对不起。“Alpha对于自己执着于要小孩儿的决定后悔不已。  
而Bucky想说的是：你现在该在婴儿房，而不是这里。

他因大出血被切除生育器官，声带的切口造成了永久性的损伤,右手手掌被楔进两根钢钉。James Lucky Rogers健健康康，新生儿有着和alpha极为相似的脸，深棕色头发。

始终坚持不让Steve跟Lucky（大家更喜欢这么称呼小家伙而非James）提起自己不能说话、以及Lucky为什么没有弟弟妹妹的真正原因，为的是不叫小东西感到内疚。

这事儿发生在某一年Bucky的生日上，Lucky给他画了幅像（连绘画上的天赋都和alpha如出一辙）作为礼物，画上没有铁手，没有烟熏妆，没有黑制服，只是一张胡子拉碴半是警觉的睡脸——几十年的恶习难改，睡个觉也难得安生。  
“以后我和daddy来保护papa，papa就不会再害怕了。”Lucky小大人儿似的亲了亲beta的嘴唇，“papa是daddy和Lucky最喜欢的人！”

还好没当场哭出来，不然面子往哪儿放啊。

他庆幸这曾盈满罪孽的两手终于还是握住了最好的时候。

他还是不怎么希望Lucky将来成为第三任美国队长，当个画家什么的难道不好吗？  
罢了罢了，人各有志，冷暖自知。到了这么一把乌龟年纪，想要已经很少很少。  
就那一大一小两人的安好无虞罢了。

 

——《刀与蜜》全文


End file.
